The invention relates to hydraulically operated molding presses and generally to devices for spacing parts, adapted for relative movement, in predetermined positions.
In the prior art, molding presses have had devices for spacing the various plates and for providing for an early return of the ejector plate, but these devices have been externally of the plates so as to require additional space. These prior art external devices are fitted to the presses by drilling and tapping holes in the ends of the plates. Accurate drilling into the ends of heavy steel plates is very difficult in comparison with drilling into their faces. It is also more difficult to set up large heavy steel plates in drill presses on their ends than it is on their sides.
In the present invention the devices are installed internally and thus require no additional space over that required by the mold plates. In addition, because the devices are inserted internally into the plates, the holes are drilled into the sides of the plates rather than in their ends. This eliminates the difficult end drilling required in the prior art.